Splinters
by Sassy Kames
Summary: James gets a couple splinters, but Kendall's kisses make them worth it. Rated T for some lango and this is Romance and Humor! The thing isn't letting me choose my general thing. Gawdd.


**Splinters**

Eight year old James Diamond wailed loudly, big fat watery tears rolling down his face as he held his finger to his chest painfully.A splinter was lodged into his index finger and hurt like a- well, like a lot. No 8 year old should go through with this amount of pain.

"James, honey, I didn't even touch anything yet." his teacher said calmly.

"Yeah," a voice scoffed beside the brunette boy. "Quit being a baby."

"Shut up, Carlos." Kendall said, concerned green eyes on his friend in pain.

"Y-yeah, shut u-up Carlos!" James agreed angrily. Then saying to his teacher, "You were going to! I don't want you touching my finger with _them_!" the overly dramatic boy pointed at the tweezers in the woman's grasp.

"Those James. You say those. Please don't say shut up in my class again, boys, okay? And sweetie, I can see the little piece of wood sticking out. I'll barely touch your finger, okay? Would you like one of your friends to hold your hand or me or something?" the teacher asked kindly.

Carlos started snickering but stopped when his teacher glared at him and when Logan slapped the back of his head.

James shook his head no frantically. Even though the thought of maybe Kendall holding his hand made his heart race a bit but slowing its already racing thudding organ because well, it would be _Kendall _holding his hand and Kendall makes any kind of pain go away.

But no. James was a man (or was damned determined to become one), so he didn't need anybody (most certainly NOT Kendall) to hold his hand.

That all changed though, when the little boost of confidence he had that made him jut out his little finger to his teacher and she started to pull at the wood stuck in his finger out evaporated and he felt _immense _pain and started crying. A warm hand took his and he looked up to see Kendall smiling softly down at him.

"It's okay Jamie," the smaller boy said sweetly. "She's almost got it out. Once it's out, do you want me to kiss it like your mommy does?"

The teacher was focused on her work, but a gentle smiled played on her lips. While James was considering this offer, she pulled the pain making ugly looking splinter out of the boy's finger without him noticing.

"Okay, but you know you can't do it _exactly _like my mommy, Kendall. She does it in a special way and makes the pain go away."

"Mine are special too. But I'll still try my best, okay Jamie?" the blonde replied sweetly.

"James, I got it out. Want to see it?" the teacher held up the tweezers and the four little boys (that the world, in 7 years, would know to be the hottest boy band ever) huddled around her, gasping and gawking at the good size piece of wood that was in James' finger seconds ago.

"Wow, that actually kind of looks painful..." Carlos shuddered and James gave him a look that said 'I told you so!'.

Logan nodded and asked, "Are you okay now James?"

Said boy nodded before remembering Kendall's offer. "Wait. Nope. Kenny, you said that you'd kiss it to make the pain go away!"

Logan blinked his doe brown eyes. "But I thought you just said that you were fine?"

James blushed. "Well, yeah, but it still hurts a bit..."

Kendall grinned and gently took James's finger in his own small hands and brought the index to his lips. He gave the kind of red finger a sweet kiss before mumbling against it, "It's okay." and kissed it one more time before letting go.

James blushed all the while thinking that Kendall was right about his kisses being special too because the pain was no longer there. Just his beating, rapidly pacing heart.

**Seven Years Later**

"Ow, shitshitshitshit!" sixteen year old James Diamond, member of the famous band Big Time Rush, cursed. He'd just got a splinter and it hurt like a bitch. He was trying to remove the stupid fucker with some didn't but saw that the splinter was lodged in there pretty deep.

Kendall Knight, leader of the famous band Big Time Rush (and boyfriend to James Diamond), ran to the bathroom after hearing James' shriek. He stood in the doorway, a look of concern on his face.

"What happened and are you okay?" he asked and stepped inside of the room.

James whirled around and waved his hand angrily back and forth. "What happened is that I got a fucking splinter!"

"Oh. How?" the blonde tried to see it but his pretty boyfriend (yeah, pretty damn sexy boyfriend) kept waving his hand around.

"Does it matter? Just get it out!"

"Well, I would love to but you keep waving your hand around like some retard. Hold still and lemme see."

James huffed and stuck out his left hand, ordering the blonde to _**not**_ touch his finger. Kendall obeyed but could see that the splinter was lodged in deep.

It would take more than some tweezers to get it out. After saying that he'd by right back, the blonde went out to search for a needle. Finding one, he returned and when James saw what was in his hand, he flipped.

"NO. NONONONONONO! Keep awAY from me Kendall! I swear to god if you even _poke _me with that- AAAAAYH!" James screamed like a girl when his boyfriend took his hand but didn't touch him. Yet.

"Jeez, will you calm down? I haven't touched you at all!" Kendall said, annoyed.

"Yeah, but you were going to! I don't want you touching me with that needle, Kendall!"

Said boy chuckled all of a sudden, surprising James. "What?" the brunette asked and the blonde grinned.

"It's like deja vu. You remember when in- what grade were we in? Second? Whatever, you had that splinter and-"

"Why's it always me that gets them?" James complained, interrupting his boyfriend.

Kendall shrugged and gently poked at the pretty boy's finger. "Maybe 'cos you're special."

James frowned (not noticing the poking and prodding at his finger) and said, "That's ridiculous Kendall." the blonde laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so-"

"OW! KENDALL!" James tried yanking his hand back but Kendall was quick and held him in place. "Owowowowow..." James muttered as Kendall gently (well, as gently as he could) slowly picked at the skin that was surrounding the piece of wood.

"Okay," the blonde said, "I think I got it."

"No, you don't! It's still in there! Can't you see-"

"Jamie, please shut up. I had to use the needle first because the tweezers weren't sharp enough. But now..." Kendall picked up the tweezers and started at James's finger.

The brunette winced and turned away. He couldn't watch something getting pulled out of his body. Gross. But this time, when Kendall said he

got it, James was relieved that he felt no sticking thorn/pain in his finger and knew that his boyfriend was right.

He sighed. "Thanks a lot Kenny."

"Mmm. I'm trying to remember in my deja vu moment if I got to kiss anything..." the blonde said teasingly and James blushed, shyly raising his finger up to Kendall's face.

The blonde grinned and pressed his lips to the finger before kissing the rest of the fingers. Then he kissed the palm of James's hand before pulling James into him by his arm and letting his lips cover his boyfriends.

If this is what he would get after having a splinter removed by Kendall, James decided that maybe getting splinters wasn't such a bad thing.

**A/N I can proudly say that I typed this out on my laptop! WOO! Only two plug-ins in my house work for this piece of shit: one downstairs and one in my mom's room. Whatever though. I got it charging so happy day- er, night because it's late where I'm at. X) **

**I hope you guys liked this! Sorry if there are any mistakes. DX It turned out differently because I accidentally deleted half of it and typed it back up quickly from memory. Of course, some of it is different but oh well. It is what it is.**

**Drop a review, yeah? And please go check out my other one shot I did! Something like 'You can't leave without saying goodbye'. You don't have to read it, just read the author's note because I shared another story idea; which I think sounds pretty decent, if I do say so myself. Ha ha.**

**Okaytay! Good night!**

**-Jaya =)**


End file.
